


Serendipitous

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “Whatever Junhoe had found, it made him a better person. Maybe that’s what love was, finding the person who brings out the best in you and eliminates the worst”





	1. Confused

Junhoe was sitting on a bench beside Jinhwan who is his boyfriend for two years.

Jinhwan: Are you really doing this?

Junhoe: I need space hyung. 

Jinhwan: Why? Don’t you love me anymore?

Junhoe: I don’t know, I guess so…

Jinhwan: Did you ever love me?! How about the 2 years that we had?!

Koo Junhoe’s mind is drifting away; His thoughts are on the other side of the world. 

\------------------------  
Months Ago:

At a café near their university. 

Jiwon: So you will still not tell Nani hyung that you like Yunhyeongie?

Junhoe: Not yet, I can’t tell him that for God’s sake hyung, he’s still my boyfriend! Duh!

Jiwon: Junhoe, we’re all friends here. I think it can be hard for you to act like nothing is happening in front of them. * while he sips his coffee. 

Junhoe is still contemplating about his feelings and it’s been a month now. 

He still can’t get over on why he likes Yunhyeong too much, too much that he doesn’t care anymore if his relationship with Jinhwan will be at stake. 

Every night Yunhyeong sends messages to Junhoe starting from “Hi, how’s your day?” “What are you doing?” to “Can I call you?” 

They talked every night, every goddamn night. 

Junhoe is carefree and happy whenever he is talking to Yunhyeong. 

Guilt? 

What is that? 

Jinhwan: Why are you ignoring my calls and texts Junhoe?

Junhoe: I slept early last night hyung. 

“Mmm” Jinhwan just nod.

“Hyung is this shirt okay?” Junhoe asked Jinhwan who’s pouting all throughout their window shopping. 

“Mmm yeah, and to whom is that for?” Jinhwan curiously asked. “it’s my brother in law remember? His birthday is on Saturday.” 

Junhoe lied. Yes, he lied.

He texted Yunhyeong that night. 

Junhoe: Yoyo, are you free tomorrow? Can we meet? 

He waited and waited until he fell asleep. 

Junhoe doesn’t understand what is happening between him and Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong, didn’t text him anymore and he even didn’t see Yunhyeong during their class. 

Junhoe is so confused about the situation. 

He immediately contacted the one and only person who know his secret. 

Jiwon. 

Junhoe: Hyung, where are you?

Jiwon: I’m at the mall, why?

Junhoe: Who’s with you?

Jiwon: I’m alone.

Junhoe: I’m going there, wait for me.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Junhoe handle the truth?

Junhoe followed Jiwon at the mall.

He saw the older playing basketball at the arcade area. 

“Hyung” Junhoe tapped Jiwon’s back. 

“Oh there you are, you wanna play games?” Jiwon happily asked the younger. 

“Umm nah, can we get out here?” 

“Sure”

They settled themselves in a café

“Hyung, why you so quite? Is there something wrong?”

“Junhoe did you know that Yunhyeong and Hanbin has a thing for 5 months now?”

Shocked. Hurt. Confused.

“whaaaaat?! Dating????” Junhoe felt his heart sank from what he heard

“yes, I just heard it a while ago from Donghyuk and Chanwoo”

“hyung, how can you be sure? Why and what and how did it happen?”

“Junhoe, it doesn’t matter how and why that happened” Jiwon reaches out Junhoe’s hand

“what matters now is you know that Yunhyeong is lying to you”

The two kept their silence for a minute

Suddenly the music at the café change

“if it’s alright, you can lean on me  
you can brush off your sadness  
because you’re so pretty when you smile  
I can draw you out when I close my eyes”

While hearing the song, Jiwon can’t help but to stare at Junhoe who’s busy finishing his food.

He felt like his whole world stop for a moment

Wait.

“Am I inlove?” Jiwon asked himself

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise

“hyuuuuuuuuuungggggggggggggg!” Junhoe said as he tapped Jiwon’s hand

“ummm?” 

“can we go to your house? I don’t wanna go home yet”

“suddenly? My grandma is there you idiot”

“it’s okaaaaay, come on. I will not do something bad to you” as Junhoe winks at the older

“aisssssh this kid, alright. Okay”


	3. Conscience

Jiwon was totally zoned out the entire trip.

“hyunggg we are here” as Junhoe shakes him 

“oh – yeah, say hi to grandma and go straight to my room. I’ll just prepare some snacks”

After Junhoe greeted Jiwon’s grandmother he walked directly to Jiwon’s room and set up some good movies. 

He settled himself at the corner of the bed

While the movie is playing, Jiwon can’t help but to stare again at Koo Junhoe.

Yes. 

He likes Junhoe since second year college. 

But he’s controlling himself since his priority is his studies.

Junhoe on the other hand look at him too “hyung, I’m sleepy. Can I lay down by your side?”

“um sure ….” Jiwon felt his heart was about to explode from this moment

He moved aside so the younger can take the right side of the bed

As Junhoe lays beside him, he feels like the whole world stopped spinning for a bit. 

He can’t help but to smile with Junhoe is near to him. Like this. Near. To. Him. Like. This.

Soon they both fell asleep

It was getting dark

Suddenly Jiwon felt a hot air near his face. 

He opened his eyes and he was shocked from what he’s seeing. 

It’s JUNHOE. RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE. FUCKING CLOSE. 

“calm down heart. Oh my God, calm the fuck down” Jiwon is internally screaming

He was never been this close to Junhoe before. 

NOT A SINGLE FUCKING SECOND

Junhoe was still sleeping, but facing him. 

Jiwon feels like his heart is going to burst

He quietly observes the sleeping Junhoe, his plump pink lips. His eyelashes, his beautiful eyebrows, his perfect pointy nose, his cheeks, his chin, his whole face, his entire being. 

Wait. 

What? 

What is happening?

“why are you leaning forward, Jiwon?” he’s asking himself “I- I just want to kiss him, I can’t resist anymore, he’s too beautiful” he murmured as he gently put his lips on Junhoe’s . 

He closed his eyes while holding Junhoe’s chin and start moving his wet lips. 

Jiwon was about to cry as he remembered Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, but suddenly Junhoe’s hand move towards his waist, he pulled Jiwon closer.

NOW WHAT IS REALLY HAPPENING

Jiwon was startled from Junhoe’s action.

YES, he kissed Junhoe.

Because he thought the younger is sleeping, but why this is happening?

“Junhoe” Jiwon whispered

“yes hyung, please don’t stop” the younger answered him while trying to kiss Jiwon more

“are you sure about this?” he asked Junhoe, his conscience is driving him crazy

“um, please kiss me more” Junhoe repliedhim whilemoving his way on top of Jiwon. 

Jiwon: ummmm, Junhoe ….

Junhoe: hyung, don’t kill the mood please *he’s trying to kiss Jiwon and start moving his tongue to ask for an access to Jiwon’s mouth

Junhoe doesn’t even know why he is doing this to his hyung. 

His brain was clearly sleeping this time

He can’t think straight

He’s too clouded with confusion, lust and pain


	4. Suspicions

After Jiwon released his hot load inside Junhoe, the younger buried his face onto Jiwon’s neck, later on Jiwon gently run his fingers through Junhoe’s back. 

They remained silent for minutes until Junhoe recovered;

“ummm, I’ll go now hyung, it’s getting dark” Junhoe said as he break the awkward silence

“okay then, I’ll send you off” 

Days had passed the two felt awkward from what happened

Jiwon head was filled with his conscience while Junhoe’s head is clouded with his confusion

“how can I possibly fall for 3 guys at the same time?” Junhoe asked himself while sipping his coffee

“you’re here, finally” says the man who sits by in front of him

Junhoe widened his eyes “Jinhwan hyung” 

“you looked surprised. Mayhaps you’re waiting for someone? Don’t you miss me, Junhoe?” Jinhwan asked him while pressing his legs on Junhoe’s

“I-I’ve missed you hyung, what are you saying?” as he raised his eyebrows wishing to God that Jinhwan didn’t notice the hickeys on the right side of his neck, he didn’t expect to see Jinhwan this day as far as he remembered Jinhwan was on a school trip

“mmm. Okay then” Jinhwan forced a smile, he knows something. 

But he’s unsure about it. He feels it. Something is off. He must find it out soon.

The couple silently finish their meal and study for their incoming examination week

They’re graduating in less than four months now. 

They must pass all their exams to be able to graduate. 

Priorities.

Friday, they’re out for an overnight school activity

Junhoe, Jinhwan, Hanbin and Chanwoo was assigned in one room while Jiwon, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk on the other room

Junhoe is casually sitting beside the swimming pool, while watching the other students having fun at the pool. Suddenly Donghyuk and Chanwoo sat beside him and offer him a beer that he gladly took and drink it in one go

The three decided to join the others for a swim, Jiwon on the other hand is silently watching Junhoe from afar. When he spotted Junhoe is alone he cheerfully approach the younger, “oh – hi … hyung” Junhoe was obviously blushing. 

They spent an hour flirting, Jiwon massaging Junhoe’s scalp and swimming around him. 

Holding his hips while gently pressing their bodies together.

“juneyaaaaaaaaa!” Donghyuk called him

Junhoe tried to ignore it. He knows what will happen next.

“Hyung, what are they doing? What if Jinhwanhyung find this out?” Chanwoo whispered to Donghyuk as they tried to divert Junhoe’s attention from Jiwon

“aaaiissssh, I know. I regret giving him a beer though” scratching the back of his head

They failed

But one person noticed them

Yunhyeong

“you two what are you doing here? Who are looking at?” he put his hand on their shoulders

“uh nothing” as Donghyuk brushed him off

“oh it’s Junhoe, look at them. He’s replacing me immediately huh?”

“hyung, where are you going?” 

Yunhyeong just smiled at Donghyuk and Chanwoo while waving his hands


	5. Heartbreak

“Junhoe” Yunhyeong swims towards them to break their heated momentum

He bumped and hugged Junhoe in front of Kim Jiwon

Yes. He’s doing it on purpose.

“miss me?” Yunhyeong asked the younger coolly

“huh?” Junhoe was about to answer but Jiwon pulled him all of a sudden

“let’s go to the other side” Jiwon said with a deep voice

They were about to get off from the pool but Yunyheong reach and hold Junhoe’s hand

“aaiiisssss hyuung what are you doing?” Junhoe was annoyed at the other older way of acting 

WAIT. 

Junhoe was annoyed at him?

Jiwon was startled and looked on how they are both holding Junhoe’s hand

“What’s going on here?” 

The three looked up to the guy who talked with a surprised face.

It’s Jinhwan.

Now the attention was on them.

“Junhoe, let’s go back to our room. NOW PLEASE” Jinhwan was clearly holding up his anger and tears. He doesn’t want to breakdown in front of everyone. Especially at Jiwon and Yunhyeong.

Junhoe followed him. 

Leaving the embarrassing atmosphere.

“What was that Junhoe? What kind of fuckery is that?!” 

Junhoe surely see how angry Jinhwan is

His face was so red, a mixture of pain and anger are seen through his eyes filled with tears

“hyung, I-I’ll explain. Let me explain. Calm down” Junhoe said as he’s trying to reach Jinhwan’s hand

But the older refused it

“NO! All this time, I thought it was just Yunhyeong. Why is Jiwon involved with this shit Junhoe?

“hyung please calm down, don’t yell please”

“NO JUNHOE, that was enough. THIS! This is enough. I suffered long enough in this relationship. I’m tired with being kind Junhoe” 

Jinhwan crouch on the floor. His hands on his face while crying

“I’m sorry hyu-“ Junhoe wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Jinhwan suddenly stood up and leave him alone in the room

Junhoe felt like the universe made him repay from all the wrong things he have done

On the next morning they’re about to leave the venue but suddenly their professor shuffles their car allocations. All the boys were in the same car. 

S.A.M.E CAR

Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan was in front and Donghyuk and Chanwoo sits beside each other facing Junhoe and Jiwon

“are you okay?” Jiwon cooed at Junhoe

“yes hyung” as he smiled to Jiwon, the other reaches his hand and caress it gently

The two hold hands in the entire trip

While Donghyuk and Chanwoo was shocked and whispering to each other

But Junhoe and Jiwon doesn’t seem to mind at all.


	6. Confession

They safely arrived at the university compound

While saying goodbye to everyone, Jiwon sneakly hook his arm around Junhoe’s waist.

The younger gasped and turned to face Jiwon immediately

“hyung what are you doing?”

“I was just going to say bye-bye, I’ll go home now” as he whispered to Junhoe

“oh – okay. Take care then”

From that day, they always secretly meet each other. Jiwon texting Junhoe at night and Junhoe calling him in the morning. 

This set up continued for months until they graduated

\-----------------------------------

One day, Jiwon decided to man up and ask Junhoe to hang out in their house.  
Junhoe gave in after and went to Jiwon’s house early in the morning

“yes hyung? What do you want to talk about?” Junhoe asked him while his hands are crossed

Jiwon sighed from the sassiness he emits

“us Junhoe, what is us? What – is our status? What are we? “ Jiwon replied while staring deeply at him

Junhoe was stunned by Jiwon’s question. 

He didn’t see it coming. 

He just thought that this was all a game for Jiwon. 

From his rough break up with Jinhwan and failed blooming relationship with Yunhyeong he can’t believe that Jiwon had guts to ask him about their relationship status

Jiwon is still staring at him as If the younger will be lost forever

Junhoe walk towards the older and gently put his hands on Jiwon’s shoulder as Jiwon leaned forward to kiss him.

Slowly

It was a kiss that they experience for the first time

A kind of kiss that has no rush or anything at all

A kind of kiss that both of them wanted.

Not just they were driven by the lust

It was a slow, romantic and breathtakingly amazing kiss

In the midst of their kiss, jiwon let out a soft moan

In between those kiss, there is Jiwon telling Junhoe how much he adores Junhoe

In between those kiss, there’s Junhoe blushing and caressing Jiwon’s face

In between those kiss, there’s an “I love you”

WAIT

“what did you say hyung?” Junhoe was confused from what he heard

Jiwon smirked and replied “read my lips” as he teased Junhoe and they kissed again

Slowly but romantically

“I love you” Jiwon said it again “I love you, I love you” and he kissed Junhoe all over again

The younger smiled and kissed Jiwon, sloppy and hard “I love you too, hyung” he whispered as tears falling from his eyes

“Junhoe” Jiwon gently cupped his face “why are you crying baby?” 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s been hard for you. I love you hyung”

Jiwon kissed his forehead and embrace him tightly “huuush baby, you are worth it”


	7. Frail Heart

A year had passed, the couple remained strong. 

Jiwon works at a music producing company while Junhoe is working at a Telecommunication office.

They only had a chance to be with each other during weekends

They spend the whole day fucking

Junhoe can’t complain, he loves it when Jiwon is wrecking him to death but he feels like it’s getting boring

He feels that it’s turning into a routine. They eat; watch movies, fuck, sleep and repeat.

Junhoe noticed that he’s the only one who’s making all the effort just to let their schedule meet. 

Until one day he’s tired being the only one reaching out and asking Jiwon if they can go on a date somewhere.

So he stopped doing it.

Jiwon on the other hand, didn’t notice the changes.

His work schedule at their company was a total mess. 

He’s bummed out to notice that Junhoe has stopped texting and calling him

They do admit it; they are both “busy” with their own careers.

They rarely get to see each other these days

Junhoe is a clingy person. He likes physical and emotional assurance

This new set up is so hard for him. 

As much as he needs to teach Kim Jiwon a lesson, he also wants Jiwon to fuck him.

He misses Jiwon’s touch, how their body became one once Jiwon lips met his lips. 

How Jiwon is chanting his name while pounding him harder.

“aaah” Junhoe shakes his head, he should focus on his work right now. 

Especially they will be having special project collaboration with some renowned culinary company

“Junhoe, our guest is here” as Donghyuk called him over the phone

“oh okay I’ll be there in a minute”

Junhoe was about to stand up from his chair when suddenly...

“Junhoe hyung!” Chanwoo rushed into his office

“Why what happened?” Junhoe was confused from what Chanwoo did

“Yunhyeong is – “ Chanwoo didn’t have the chance to finish what he is blabbering. 

Suddenly Yunhyeong entered the scene

“Someone missed me?” Yunhyeong confidently asked the two flustered guys

“uh, guys, please be informed that Yunhyeong is the one who is sent by their company to join our project. He will work in our office for two months” Donghyuk explained

“ehem” Chanwoo cleared his throat “it was nice to meet you again hyung” as he reached out his hand to Yunhyeong but the older hugged him “I missed you baby boy”

They settled themselves onto the meeting room, there was an awkward silence between the boys but luckily the cheeky maknae was there.

“so hyung, how’s America? How’s Hanbin hyung?”

“oh the weather is good, he’s doing a lot of music producing project nowadays”

The four spent the afternoon keeping up from the 1 year separation, but Junhoe is not comfortable with Yunhyeong’s presence. 

He excused himself and went to the pantry.

Junhoe bent forward to fetch some glass of water from the water dispenser but he felt something bumped his ass

“oopss sorry” Yunhyeong apologize to him

“uh it’s ‘kaaay” he replied while stepping aside 

Yunhyeong keeps on prying Junhoe for weeks now

He keeps on following Junhoe wherever the younger goes

One day Junhoe find himself trapped at the pantry’s wall 

“hyung, what are you doing?”

“I just missed you Junhoe, don’t you miss me?” Yunhyeong answered as he continues to move forward to press his body against Junhoe

Yunhyeong leaned forward. He was about to kiss Junhoe but the younger turn his head on the side

“why are you doing this to me?” Junhoe asked him while slowly pushing Yunhyeong away

“come on, I know you miss me” Yunhyeong tried to lock their lips again

Driven by lust and sexual needs

Junhoe finally gave in

He kissed Yunhyeong back, gripping on his shirt while Yunhyeong is kissing and licking his neck

They do this ALMOST everyday

Everytime Junhoe goes to the pantry, Yunhyeong follows him

Coming to work every day excites Junhoe more

Knowing his sexual needs will and can be fulfilled by Yunhyeong

Yunhyeong and Junhoe decided to dine out on the nearby restaurant 

As usual they keep on grinding and tasting each other at the elevator

As they went out on the building, Jiwon wave his hand at Junhoe

Junhoe let out a gasp. He didn’t know Jiwon will come today.

What a surprise

Why Jiwon is here?

“Baby” Jiwon approach him with a sweet smile

“Uh I’ll go ahead Junhoe, see you tomorrow” Yunhyeong whispered to Junhoe as he exited the scene

The couple watched him disappear from their sight

“Why is he here?” Jiwon asked Junhoe while his hand is on Junhoe’s waist

“uh we got some collaboration project together with their company”

“Oh I see, come on, I’ll drive you home”  
Jiwon leads the way while he’s holding Junhoe’s hand


	8. Pop

They stopped at some random restaurant to grab some food

Jiwon noticed that Junhoe was a bit quiet all throughout their dinner

“you okay babe?” jiwon asked him while reaching out his hand

“yes, I’m just tired” Junhoe answered him with a forced smile

“okay then, let’s finish this so we can go home. ‘kay?”

“umm”

As they reached Jiwon’s car, Junhoe let out a sigh that makes Jiwon turn to him

“Junhoe, do we have a problem babe?”

“Jiwon, I think we should take a break” Junhoe replied while looking at his boyfriend

Dismayed from what he heard Jiwon suddenly felt his world crumbled

“what? Why? What did I do?”

“that’s it. That’s the problem. You don’t know what you did. As a matter of fact you don’t know anything at all, Jiwon”

Jiwon was clueless of what does Junhoe mean. He walked towards the younger and cupped his face

“baby, what’s wrong? It is about Yunhyeong? Is he bothering you?”

Junhoe was stunned by Jiwon’s question but he managed to brush if off

“what!? NO!” he answered confidently while removing Jiwon’s hand from his face

“then, what is the problem baby?”

Yes. Jiwon was this patient to him. Jiwon knows how grumpy Junhoe is.

“I’m tired hyung” Junhoe uttered

“then, let’s go home. So you can rest” Jiwon suggested as he took Junhoe’s hand and opened the car door 

But Junhoe refused to go in and let go of Jiwon’s hand instead

“fuck hyung! Please stop being so kind for just one fucking second, can’t you see? This is all ruined. Our relationship is ruined. Because of you! You have no time for me! For us!”

Jiwon gasped from what he heard from the younger

“can’t you see Jiwon? I’m the only one reaching out to you, I’m the only one making all these efforts! You just come to me whenever you’re free. I’m the only one setting and thinking about if we can date or what! You! You just fuck me around! You’re just fucking using me as your sex toy every weekend! I’m tired of that shitty schedule Jiwon!” 

Junhoe’s emotion burst like a balloon

“baby, calm down, I’m sorry. Okay? If you felt that way Junhoe, my baby I’m sorry” Jiwon reach his hand and pulled him into a tight hug


	9. Addicted

Junhoe was still crying but the older makes him stop by kissing his forehead, down to his eyes, to his cheeks and lastly to his lips

Junhoe can’t help but to close his eyes.

He missed this

This Jiwon, his kiss, his gentle touch

They kissed like they are not in the Parking lot and random people are looking at them

It was slow, wet and not rushed

A minute later, Jiwon licked Junhoe’s lips asking for a permission to get in

Junhoe parted his lips as he allows Jiwon’s tongue to roam inside his mouth

“mmmm hyunnnggg” he moaned from the sensation he gets from Jiwon

When the heat is already occupied his throbbing cock, he pulled Jiwon closer as he grind his crotch to Jiwons legs

“uhhh baby, Junhoe let’s go inside the car”

Jiwon opened the car door and let Junhoe to get in first

Once Jiwon sits beside him Junhoe immediately lifted himself up and straddles onto Jiwon’s legs

“mmm, my princess is horny? I missed you” 

“hyung fuck me, wreck me, I wouldn’t mind” Junhoe murmurs along with their shared heated kiss

The kiss continues as they are removing their shirts

Once Junhoe’s clothes was already disarded by Jiwon he unbuckles his pants to free his fully erect cock

He kissed and sucked Junhoe’s neck causing Junhoe to moan “mmmmmmmhyungggg”

Junhoe slides between Jiwon’s legs “let me taste you Jiwon” as Junhoe bite his lips 

Jiwon felt the warmness of Junhoe’s mouth as he lick the head of his cock

Junhoe’s hand is gently massaging Jiwon’s chest as he stroke the elder’s shaft using his lips, 

He extended his tongue and lightly lapped at Jiwon’s balls

Jiwon’s tossed his head back.

This sensation was driving him mad

He put his hand onto Junhoe’s hair and started to gently pull it

“Junhoe baby, please come here baby, I want to be inside you”

Junhoe grant his boyfriend’s request, Jiwon help him up and make Junhoe turn around and sit on his lap

The older takes his time to savour Junhoe’s beautiful back

He licked, sucked and kissed his milky white skin that will surely cause a red and violet marks tomorrow

“aaaah hyuuung, please fuck me”

Jiwon took him without preparation, causing a loud moan from Junhoe

Tears forming in his eyes because of the huge size that immediately filled him up

Junhoe felt satisfied; finally he is getting what he wanted.

Sure it hurts

But the pain didn’t last long as the pleasure and lust took over him

Jiwon moaned as he thrust deeper and deeper into the younger

The two began to lose their minds and moaning shamelessly

“hyung aaaaaaaahhhh harder” Junhoe groaned as Jiwon hardly pushed his cock in and out into Junhoe’s butthole

“baby you’re so tight, aaaah how the fuck you still tight?” Jiwon whispered into Junhoe’s ear as he held his waist and continued to slam his dick

“aaaaaaaaahhh Jiwon Jiwon Jiwon, aaaaah baby it feels so good hyung don’t stop” Junhoe continues to scream Jiwon’s name 

“huuuusssssssh baby tone it down” Jiwon murmurs as he licked Junhoe’s ear and nipping his neck

Junhoe was mewling, loud and whiny screaming

Making Jiwon turned on even more (okay, if this was still possible)

Jiwon keep fucking Junhoe as he hit his prostate, Junhoe let out a dirty moan as he cum

Causing him to dirtying the car seat as well as his chest

“fucccckkkk baby Junhoe, I’m gonaaaaaaa shiiiiitttt aaaah” Jiwon chanting Junhoe’s name as he cum inside Junhoe’s abused hole

He pulled out to Junhoe, he lifted Junhoe as he watched his own semen leaks out from the younger

Jiwon pushed some cum back inside using his index finger causing Junhoe to moan loudly “ffuuuucck aahhhhh hyungggg”

Junhoe felt amazing

He admit it

He needs this everyday

He needs Jiwon to fuck him, pleasure him, wreck him, to love him.

Junhoe is addicted to sex

Yes

Maybe?

He doesn’t know

He likes the idea of someone wanting him, teasing him, pleasuring him

Junhoe sits beside Jiwon, threw his head back and tightly closed his eyes

He’s enjoying the feeling of Jiwon caressing every part of his body

“Jiwooooon ~ I want more hyung”

Jiwon smirked and gave him a passionate kiss “baby, it’s late”

Junhoe pouted “uuuuhhhh, okay tomorrow then? He suggested while looking at Jiwon with pleading eyes. 

Causing Jiwon to giggle “you’re so needy baby” while he leaned forward to kiss Junhoe

The younger rolled his eyes “I know, let’s go home then”

The two cleaned up and went home since they still have a work tomorrow


	10. Threat

Week has passed Junhoe is trying to stay away from Yunhyeong

He tried

Yes

He’s trying

Yunyheong was presumptuous

Junhoe works hard to avoid him

But Yunhyeong works harder to seduce and lure him

Junhoe was about to go home but suddenly Yunhyeong came in his office

“going home already?” Yunhyeong asked him while his body leaning the wall

“yes, what do you need? Hyung?” Junhoe replied while he raised his beautiful eyebrows

“oh nothing Junhoe, I was just going to invite you for some dinner at my place. Since it will be my last day here at Seoul”

Junhoe can’t deny but he feels so annoyed every time Yunhyeong is smiling at him that way

He continues to ignore Yunhyeong but the older dropped his ace card to him

“well, if you don’t want that, let me just contact Jiwon and tell everything to him. How about that?” as he smiled to Junhoe

Junhoe was stunned he felt his heart was fell on the floor “hyung, what did you say? Why are you doing this to me?”

“because Koo Junhoe, you were mine first before he snatched you from me. Well I’m obviously taking back what truly belongs to me”

“I’m not yours Yunhyeong. Let’s be clear with that. You just used me to cheat from Hanbin! And now here you are. Using me again!” Junhoe wants to shout from frustration but luckily, he remembered that they are still in the office

Yunhyeong let out a sigh. He walks towards Junhoe and gently put his fingers at Junhoe’s chin making the younger shivers

“oh really, you act as a victim now huh? Maybe we can talk it out at my place. NOW”

Yunhyeong left his office

Junhoe felt his knees weakend

He sits and think what he will do now

Now that Yunhyeong is threatening his relationship with Jiwon

Junhoe admits it. 

This thing had gone too far. 

He can’t believe Yunhyeong will do this to him. 

He loves Jiwon. 

He can’t imagine his life without Jiwon. 

Jiwon is still making his life way better. 

Without Jiwon in his life means dying.

He knows that he have to end this.


	11. Dispute

After re-evaluating his life decisions, Junhoe decided to follow Yunhyeong;

“oh you came! I was going to call Jiwon but you’re lucky you came on time” Yunhyeong opened the door for him

Junhoe let out a sigh

“let’s get this over, what do you want to talk about?” Junhoe fiercely asked Yunhyeong

“are you not going to sit or what?”

“NO. I will not sit down. Now tell me hyung, what’s this is all about?

Yunhyeong smirked “Have sex with me Junhoe, and I’ll tell you”

“WHAT? Are you out of your mind?”

Little by little, inch by inch Yunhyeong walks towards him

The atmosphere became heavy, and it’s clear to see the fear and confusion from Junhoe’s eyes

Yunhyeong doing it again, trapping him within the walls “Yes, I’m out of my mind. I can’t get you out of my head Junhoe, you taste like dark chocolate, a little sweet and bitter, I want to wreck you and know the taste of your cum” as the elder smirked

“NO! if this is all you want Yunhyeong please let me leave, I don’t want to have sex with you” Junhoe can feel his tears is about to fall, but he’s trying to look strong to Yunhyeong

Yunhyeong laugh “oh c’mon Juneyaa, don’t be shy. I know you want this. You want me right?” as he caged Junhoe between the walls he is trying to rip Junhoe’s shirt but the younger is refusing it “No hyung please, I don’t want this, please” but Yunhyeong doesn’t seem to listen. Junhoe was taller than him. Much taller. But it’s like Junhoe’s strength was gone. He doesn’t want this to happen. No matter how he keeps on fighting Yunhyeong, it seems there’s no point at this moment. All he can do is cry. He felt his knees weakened as he sees himself naked in front of the elder. Junhoe was crying, pleading, “hyung please stop” in his tired voice.

He tried to fight back. To cry for help. As Yunhyeong kissed him with force.

He cried and cried. And Yunhyeong stopped.

He looked at Junhoe

“Junhoe? Why are you crying like that? You really don’t want this?” Yunhyeong asked him with a furrowed eyebrow

“noooo please let me go….” Junhoe sobs and he’s shaking

Yunhyeong got off him “Junhoe, I – are you okay? I’m sorry if I scared you, I guess I went too far”

Junhoe was crying, he’s shaking and he’s heartbeat was racing

“I want to leave, hyung please. I don’t want to see you anymore” as Junhoe put his clothes on

Yunhyeong went to the kitchen and offered him a glass of water “I’m sorry Junhoe. I don’t know this will be the outcome”

“I – I just want to leave hyung, please”

“okay, I’ll give you a ride”

“No, please. Leave me alone”

Junhoe leave Yunhyeong’s apartment. He’s still shaking from what happened.

He tried to be calm by smoking.

But he knows there’s only one thing that can make him calm.

Jiwon.

“I need to go to Jiwon”


	12. Honesty

Junhoe booked a car and went to Jiwon’s office

Jiwon hurriedly meet him immediately “Junhoe, baby what are you doing here?” he asked worriedly

“Jiwon, let’s go home” Junhoe answered tiredly

It’s obvious that he’s not looking presentable with his puffy eyes and ruined clothes

“Are you okay? What happened?” Jiwon cupped Junhoe’s face; his eyes roam at Junhoe’s body “why do your clothes look like that Junhoe? Baby? Answer me?”

Junhoe is having a break down.

He can’t imagine he’s together with Jiwon and how Jiwon managed to calm his raging heartbeat by just asking him if he’s okay

“I’m okay, let’s talk about this at your place, please let’s get out of here”

“okay baby, let me get my things first. ‘kay?” Jiwon kissed his forehead

They arrived at Jiwon’s apartment and Junhoe settled himself in the sofa

He’s still shaking

Jiwon went to him and offered him a set of nice clean clothes and underwear

“Sleep here, I already filed a day - off for tomorrow” Jiwon said to the younger

Junhoe just nod and went to the bathroom to take clean himself

While Jiwon is already preparing a dinner for them

He went out from the bathroom and look at Jiwon who is busy cooking their food

He walked towards his boyfriend and gave him a back hug. A tight hug.

“Baby, the onions might get burnt” Jiwon teased him as he gently massaged Junhoe’s arms

Jiwon turned to face Junhoe and embrace him a liitle longer

“I love you hyung, I’m sorry I’m such a mess” Junhoe uttered while his face was buried onto Jiwon’s neck

“baby, what are you saying, you’re my precious gem, what do you mean you’re a mess?” Jiwon was trying to cheer up his cranky lover

He loves Junhoe. He is more than willing to give up everything just for Junhoe.

Jiwon fell head over heels in love with Junhoe.  
He's ready to sacrifice anything just for the boy

The couple sets up the table for them to eat.

They finished their food and went to the couch to watch some good movies

Junhoe throw his beautiful fine legs on Jiwons thigh and elder groan

Jiwon took a glance on his milky white skin and gulped.

“Jiwon… come here baby please”

Jiwon turned to face the younger as the younger unconsciously spread his legs for Jiwon

“uhhh baby, maybe you forgot something?” Jiwon asked him

“why what?” Junhoe tilt his head

“you owe me an explanation about what happened earlier right?” Jiwon replied as he nipping on Junhoe’s neck causing the younger to moan softly

“uuhh Jiwon, let it slide. I’ll explain tomorrow, give this night to me please”

Junhoe whines

Jiwon let out a sigh

“how can I resist you babe? You’re so fucking hot all the time” as he retorts while savouring Junhoe’s luscious neck

“mmmmm Jiiwonnn” Junhoe’s hands are busy playing and squeezing Jiwon’s butt cheeks

While Jiwon is busy worshiping Junhoe’s body he noticed some red marks on Junhoe’s neck

He stopped and moved backward

He knows he’s not the reason for that mark

His heart beat became fast

His mind was confused

His heart was in pain

“Junhoe” as he slowly parted himself from Junhoe

The younger was flustered, “why did you stopped hyung?” while he sits down

Jiwon look at him with a dismayed face

“who did that?”Jiwon asked Junhoe with a deep voice

“what? What are you talking about hyung?” Junhoe responded

“THAT FUCKING MARK JUNHOE PLEASE TELL ME WHO DID THAT …” Jiwon was trying to be calm the last thing he wanna do is to scare Junhoe for his furious voice

Junhoe was stunned and looked at him. 

“Ji – jiwon... I can explain, okay?” Junhoe was about to cry, he’s shaking. He didn’t expect that Yunhyeong would leave a mark on his body

Jiwon clasped his hands while still looking at the floor “it’s Yunhyeong right?” 

Junhoe gasped, he didn’t know how to respond to Jiwon’s question

The room was filled with heavy silence of the two men who is waiting for each other to talk 

With his shaky voice “he tried …. to …. Have sex with me” Junhoe confess

Jiwon let out a small laugh “what? Tried? Junhoe, you seriously using that card to me?”

“hyuuung I refused, I – went there because I want him to stop bugging me, but he …. He caged me and forced me – “ Junhoe can’t talk anymore, he’s a crying mess now “I’m sorry Jiwon, I’m really sorry” he sobs

Jiwon can’t even look at Junhoe, he’s really hurt about what’s happening

But his love for the younger won, he looked at him with a teary eye, he slowly draws near next to Junhoe

He cupped the younger face and kissed his tears away, Jiwon hugged Junhoe. Gently caressing the younger’s back.

“huuussh now baby, I got you, no one can hurt you here. I’m here Junhoe, hyung is here” these comforting words from Jiwon makes Junhoe cry even more

“I’m sorry, Jiwon... I’m sorry” Junhoe beg to Jiwon but the only response that the elder make was a tight hug and soft kissed on his neck

“I’m here, I promised to you right? I will not leave you. Stop crying now” 

Jiwon’s low and husky voice was soothing Junhoe’s raging heart

They hugged and cuddle all night

No one wants to let go from each other’s embrace


	13. Au Revoir

Junhoe woke up with Jiwon’s humming

“Jiwoooon~ “he called his boyfriend

Jiwon smiled brightly to him while gently parted Junhoe's hair “oh, are you awake baby? Good morning, what do you want for breakfast?” 

Junhoe giggled “the usual, bacon and eggs”

Jiwon winked at him “gotchuuuuu~” as he went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast

Junhoe stood out of the bed and washed his face on the bathroom then he proceeded to the sofa to watch some morning shows

He peeked at Jiwon while the other one is busy

“Jiwoooooon ~” Junhoe whines

“yes honey? Hungry?” Jiwon responded with a sweet voice

Junhoe chuckled; he moved towards Jiwon’s space and gives the elder a tight back hug

“noooope, I just decided to quit my work” Junhoe snorted

“what? Why? All of the sudden?”

“I – I just realized how badly I want to ruin your day by giving you all of my love and affection hyung”

Jiwon giggled “so, you want to be my full-time husband now?”

Junhoe was surprised when Jiwon starts to kneel “Ji – jiwon, what are you doing?”

“baby, Junhoe I know it’s to early and we’re not in your dream place, but since you brought up that matter, Junhoe baby, my princess, my baby boy, the love of my life – will you marry me?” Jiwon proposed to the younger while offering the ring

“I’m sorry if you feel that I have no time for you, I work double time so I can provide you the life you deserve, Junhoe–“

Jiwon didn’t have to make a long speech since Junhoe’s soft lips is already pressed on his

“Yes hyung, YES... I will marry you” Junhoe answered him while crying “I’m sorry I’m such a bitch, you didn’t deserve –“

“huuhssssh baby” Jiwon put his index finger on Junhoe’s lips “love, I don’t want you to call yourself like that, okay?”

Junhoe just nod, he’s still crying. He can’t believe this is happening.

Marrying Jiwon is his dream

He can’t wait to be Mr. Kim

He can’t wait to be with Jiwon for the rest of his life

He committed sins, yes. But by Jiwon’s love, acceptance and assurance he feels like he was reborn

Like a child that is so innocent and pure

“I love you baby … boy” Jiwon whispered to him  
“I love you too Jiwon hyung, I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it. Until next time.


End file.
